Closer
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Damien longs to grow closer to the one woman whom has singlehandedly stuck by his side... DamienLucy Oneshot


_Closer_

He'd always thought of her as child, and yet ever since he'd returned to Oakdale he realized that she had transformed into none other than a beautiful young woman right before his very eyes. And not just any woman, either – Lucy Montgomery was incredibly selfless, patient and kind – she was just the type of woman that he'd always desired to have at his side. His attraction only blossomed with each passing conversation that they so fluently created, his introspective gaze always drinking in her radiant beauty and basking within the sweet charisma of her smile.

After a terrible misunderstanding had been established, his darling Lucy and Lucinda had gotten into a relatively surprising quarrel on his behalf, his ever-hopeful tongue acting before his brain as he asked her to move in with him before he moved to Malta. Being the unpredictable woman that Lucy was, however, she had accepted without another moment's hesitation, thus leaving him with a lighter-than-air feeling that he hadn't experienced since his marriage with Lily.

So now, as he continued to wait for Lucy to finish her shift, he hardly even noticed the said beauty sneaking up from behind since he was currently far too caught up in dreams of what could be and what could have been.

_"Damien?"_

He jumped, whirling about in order to find Lucy fully changed into her favorite black dress top and pants – a nice change from the white scrubs, indeed.

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks due to his incessant staring, Lucy cleared her throat and folded her arms neatly beneath her breasts before venturing meekly, "I, um…would like to thank you…you know…for helping me out with all that you've done. It really means a lot to me that you care so much."

Damien smiled warmly. "And how could I not? You've been a great means of support for me and Luke, Lucy, so if anything, _I _should be the one thanking you."

"Yeah, well…consider us even, then" Lucy whispered, smiling the smile that Damien so adored as she reached out a hand and fondly touched his shoulder.

After this action Damien sought the invasive appendage with his own slender fingers, clasping her hand tightly to his heart before leaning in and bestowing a sweet, yet simple kiss upon the softness of her cheek.

When he pulled away Lucy's dark eyes locked with Damien's in a moment of apprehension, her lashes closing once she felt the older man's hands slide down along the gentle curve of her hips and pull her lithe form longingly against his own.

In one full-fledged moment of need, Damien's lips ghosted along the svelte slope of Lucy's chin and paused over her mouth, her lips trembling with her innermost desires as he closed the space between them and claimed her mouth hungrily with his own.

Tangling her fingers within Damien's dark locks, Lucy leaned into the kiss and automatically found herself battling for dominance, a soft grunt of satisfaction escaping the older man's lips as he ran the fire of his tongue along the sweet curve of her mouth and gained access to the heavenly abyss within.

Whimpering into Damien's open mouth, Lucy then cupped his face with her hands and forced him against the wall, her lips trailing several teasing butterfly kisses down along the hollow of his neck and to his chest.

_"Lucy…"_

"Not now" she interrupted, smirking before pulling him in for yet another bruising kiss.

_"LUCY!"_

Letting out a cry, the said beauty shot up from her position in the chair that she currently occupied in the waiting room of the hospital, her eyes now resting upon none other than her dear half-brother, Luke.

"Geez, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, now…what were you dreaming?" he demanded, a genuinely curious look crossing his youthful features as he placed a warm hand over her own.

Lucy gave him a dazed expression, only to immediately groan, commenting in disgust, "Alright, that is _it!_ No more Ben & Jerry's after work!"

Luke joined her in her laughter, yet he had yet to find out about her true feelings for his father…

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, it was pretty lame, but I'm sorry! It's my first ATWT fic, so please be nice:( lol Yeah, the guilt trip…but here's my thought process:

-They seem to have great chemistry on the show, and long before this whole plan of Holden's evolved I figured that the writers might have something in store of Lucy/Damien :crosses fingers, whom I like to call Lucien. :-)

-I might continue this, I might not…it all depends on whether or not you like it. With that said, THANKS! Please leave me some feedback! ;0)


End file.
